Scouts New Zealand
Scouts New Zealand, officially "The Scout Association of New Zealand"Charity Summary is a national Scouting association in New Zealand and an affiliate of the World Organization of the Scout Movement (WOSM) since 1953. The Scout Association of New Zealand claims (an unaudited) 18,649 members as of 2011. The Scout Association of New Zealand has participated in many Asia-Pacific Region and World Scout camps and Jamborees. The Scout Association of New Zealand's programs emphasize conservation of natural resources. Scouts have helped in natural disasters such as sand bagging rivers during flooding. History For the history of Scouting in New Zealand generally, from 1908 see Scouting in New Zealand. In 1923, [[The Scout Association|'The Boy Scouts Association']] of the United Kingdom formed a branch in New Zealand and set about re-organising scouting according to its Policy, Organisation and Rules and establishing its Wolf Cubs and Rover programs.Culliford, S. G. (1958) New Zealand Scouting, the first fifty years, 1908 - 1958 The Boy Scouts Association's New Zealand branch was incorporated in 1941 as The Boy Scouts Association (New Zealand Branch), Incorporated which changed its name to The Boy Scouts Association of New Zealand in 1956 and then to The Scout Association of New Zealand in 1967. The Scout Association of New Zealand uses the name Scouts New Zealand. Until 1953 the New Zealand branch was represented internationally through The Boy Scouts Association of the United Kingdom. In 1953, the New Zealand branch became a direct member of the World Organization of the Scout Movement. In 1963, the Venturer Scout section was introduced. In 1976, the first females became members of the Venturer section, on a trial basis. In 1979, females were formally admitted and the Venturer section became co-ed. In 1987, girls were formally admitted into the Scout section. This was followed by girls being admitted into the Kea and Cub programs in 1989. In 1979, Mr. Arthur W.V. Reeve was awarded the Bronze Wolf, the only distinction of the World Organization of the Scout Movement, awarded by the World Scout Committee for exceptional services to world Scouting. Sections Scouts New Zealand now uses the school years. * Keas-school years 1 to 3 * Cubs-school years 4 to 6 * Scouts-school years 7 to 11 * Venturers-ages 14 to 19 * Rovers-ages 18 to 26 (conditional membership as an Associate Rover 26 - 34) * Associates-ages 26+ All section programs are coeducational. The Scout Association of New Zealand has similar program sections as The Scout Association in the United Kingdom, although the names are slightly different: Beavers are called Keas, Venturers in place of Explorers, and Rovers in place of the Scout Network. The four cornerstones are: :*Outdoors :*Community :*Personal Development :*New Experiences Keas The Keas' promise: :I will try to share my fun and help others. The Keas' motto: I share, I care, I discover, I grow. Cubs The Cubs' Promise: :I promise to do my best :To do my duty to my God, to the Queen and my country, :To help other people and to live by the Cub Law Scouts The Scout Motto is Be Prepared. The Scout Promise is: :On my honour I promise to do my best, :To do my duty to my God, to the Queen and my country, :To help other people and to live by the Scout Law. The Scout Law: * A Scout is loyal and trustworthy * A Scout is considerate and tolerant * A Scout is a friend to all * A Scout accepts challenges with courage * A Scout uses resources wisely * A Scout respects the environment * A Scout has self respect and is sincere Venturers The Venturer motto is: Accept the Challenge! Venturers use the Scout Law and Promise. Rovers The objectives of the Rover sections are: * Service to Scouting and to the community * ''Outdoor pursuits * ''Continuing skill development * ''Social interaction Rovers use the Scout Law and Promise. Events Jamboree The first New Zealand Jamboree, the New Zealand Exhibition Jamboree was held in Dunedin in the years 1925-6. An estimated 200 people attended. The next was held in Auckland in 1958-9. Since then they have been held every three years. The 20th New Zealand Jamboree was held at Manfeild Park, Feilding from 28 December 2013 to 6 January 2014. http://www.scouts.org.nz/jamboree Venture There have been 11 National Ventures in New Zealand. The last New Zealand Venture was held at Brookfield near Wellington from 1 to 11 January 2010, with Venture South 2013 being held at Riverton, Southland from 5 to 14 January 2013. Venture is held for Venturers approximately every three years. Moot As of 2013, there have been 71 National Rover Moots in New Zealand. Moots are normally held locally and nationally once a year which are organised and run by Rovers. The 72nd National Rover Moot (EntertainMoot) is being held in Canterbury from 17 to 21 April 2014, which is Easter weekend. National schools The following educational schools are run by the Scout Association: * Aviation School * Canoe School * Caving School * Walsh Memorial Scout Flying School * Mountaincraft School * Photography School * Snow School Gang shows * '''Christchurch Gang Show' First Gang Show presented in September 1956 at the Repertory Theatre- restarted in 2009.Christchurch Gang Show * Otago Gang Show - started in 1956.http://www.scoutingotago.org.nz/gangshow/history.htm * North Shore Gang Show ''' - started in 1959, located in Auckland. * '''Manawatu Gangshow, started in 1962, located in Palmerston North, New Zealand.North Shore Gang Sho * Auckland Central Gang Show, started in 1969.Auckland Central Gang Show * Hutt Valley Gang Show - started in 1979. Although located in Lower Hutt, Scouts and Guides from across the greater Wellington Region are eligible to take part. The 2008 Gang Show celebrated NZ's Scouting and Guiding centenary with a history of the movements in New Zealand.Hutt Valley Gang Show * Waikato Gang Show - restarted in 2005.List of all Gang Shows in New Zealand Scouts New Zealand elsewhere Non-sovereign territories with Scouting run by Scouts New Zealand include * Cook Islands - Cook Islands Boy Scout Association * Niue - Scouting in Niue * Tokelau - Scouting in Tokelau See also * Scouting in New Zealand * GirlGuiding New Zealand * National Scout Museum (on NZMuseums) at Kaiapoi - North Canterbury References External links * Scouts New Zealand website * New Zealand Venturer Scouts website * New Zealand Rover Scouts website Category:WOSM member organizations Category:Scouting and Guiding in New Zealand Category:Organizations established in 1908 Category:1908 establishments in New Zealand